wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dart Frog (Dart)
Appearance Dart is a blue rainwing with black markings through out his body. He is so thin that you can see his ribs even though he eats a lot. He has smaller than average wings.His smaller wings help him fly through the rainforest but slows him down when flying anywhere else. His left eye is blue with brown in the center. His right eye is blue green. he has two long scars on his face, these are the only lines that aren't veins or markings. He can not change the color of his scales due to a rare mutation that makes his blood black ( more in facts About Dart's Mutation) . the black vein like markings are actually his veins his blood makes them visible. Personalty Ablities Backstory Dart was a rainwing who lived in the rain forest kingdom to unknown parents. He hatched just after Queen Glory took the throne. His life long friends Jaguar and Macaw hatched on the same day (condor hatched a year later). For a years he appeared and acted normal until one day he realized he couldn't change his scales and felt weak. After the weakness passed he started to lose emotions and the rumors started. they were just innocent why is he emotionless rumors (he got in an accident, he got sick,he's tired) until some one started the rumor (probably Condor and Brisk's dad) he had no soul. More and more rumors spread about him and his now black blood (it's a sign he's evil, he blood is pure rainwing venom). One day his friend Firetamer asked him to help bury her brother Firestarter (who was assassinated by Python) since she was still too weak. While Dart was burying Firestarter a rainwing guard spotted him and thought dart murdered him. Ever since that day he was not allowed in the kingdom. After a year he decided he was leaving and going to the scorpion den. Before he left he snuck into the kingdom and said good bye to Macaw and Jaguar. On the way out he saw a bloody and nervous Condor. Relationships Quotes - "this is getting way too out of hand" After over hearing a group of dragonets spread rumors about him - "I'm sick of this place. Every one thinks I'm a psychopathic killer. If anyone was a psychopathic killer it would be Python." Announcing that he's leaving the kingdom to Jaguar and Macaw -" The funny thing is this might be the last time I'll ever see you, and I don't feel anything." -"three moons. I'm going to die." Before the venom hits him -"Tell Macaw, I love her" Dart's final words to condor useage If you want to use him in a story ask for permission first. if I say yes make sure to credit me facts About Dart's Mutation - his mutation changes the color of the dragon to an unnatural color (like black). - the affeted dragon's blood can change from red/blue to any other color at any time in their life. Anywhere from in the egg to before their death - If the dragon is a rainwing the new blood color might mess up their ability to change their scales. If the blood is light or white the dragon has no control over their scale color(s). While a dragon with black or dark blood has no ability to change their scales. if the blood is just a different color variation of normal blood there is no change -The blood color also Triva - he is alexithymic - his scales can only change color when he's in pain or sick Gallery IMG_20180414_143654.jpg|A quick sketch I did In art club IMG_20180414_143716.jpg|Dart flying IMG_20180414_143906.jpg|Dart's death dart's eyes.png Dart's ref .png Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Males